Not Meant To Be
by DaTruePrincess
Summary: What would you do? If someone was dieing that you were close to and would do anything for? If you had the power to save them, but die in there place would you? That’s what Rose has to decide.


Summery: What would you do? If someone was dieing that you were close to and would do anything for? If you had the power to save them, but die in there place would you? That's what Rose has to decide. Follow her along with her best friend Elena in this different twist on season 2 with a different ending.

A/N: This takes place 1 month after John Winchester died. The boys haven't been to the roadhouse yet. Also the boys know the girls from when they were younger. Look on my profile to see what they look like and they ages.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Supernatural in this story. The only thing I own are Rosalie and Elena. I wouldn't mind owning Dean though. hehe**_

Chapter 1

**Rosalie's POV**

"ROSE!" Looking up from my computer, I saw my best friend whose been like a sister to me run into the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Ely what's wrong!?" I got up and ran to her pulling her into my arms trying to calm her down. I've never seen her cry like this only once before a long time ago.

"He's…Oh god Rose he's dead!" She said sobbing into my chest.

"Honey who's dead?" It took her sometime to calm down enough. Then I swear my heart stopped beating when I heard her whisper.

"John Winchester. I know you told me not to keep track of him but it's been like a month since he last called, so I was getting worried, and when I went to check his life force it was gone." She said as she started to sob again. At that point I think I went into shock. I couldn't feel my body. The only thing I could think was that he can't be dead. That man is to stubborn to die. That's when it hit me.

"Oh god. Ely can you still feel the boys?!"

"Yes." She said as she pulled back and looked up at me.

"Rose…what are we going to do?"

"Where going to go find the boys." And with that said we packed up.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

2 hours later we were on the road in my 1969 Black Chevy Camaro.

"So, how are we going to find the boy's?" Ely asked me as she turned the music down to talk.

"Who's the one man that knows where we or the boys always are somehow no matter what?" I said glancing over at her with a slight smirk on my face.

"Bobby" She replied after a minuet. I just nodded and mutter exactly as I whipped out my phone and dialed his number. After a couple of rings I heard his rough voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Bobby, long time no talk"

"_Who is this?"_

"Bobby I'm hurt. I can't believe you don't remember me you practically helped raised me when I was younger."

"_Rosalie Conner's is that you?"_

"Sure as hell isn't the tooth fairy" I said with a laugh. Then I heard someone's voice in the background that sounded a lot like Dean say Rosie.

"_Don't you be sarcastic with me young lady. It's been months since I have last heard from you or Elena. Speaking of which how are you girl's."_

"Were good…Bobby I need you to tell me something. Is he really dead?" I asked softly.

"_Yes its true and before you ask the boys are here too." _

"Good keep them there were on our way about 2 hours to be exact maybe less with how I'm driving"

"_You always were a maniac on the road…..Ok damn let me put on the speaker for you. Rosalie the boys want to say hi to you girls ok so your on speaker."_

"Hey Boy's" Me and Ely said together after I put my speaker phone on and told Ely to say hi to them.

"_Hey how my favorite girl's doing?" We heard Dean say causing us to giggle while Sam said Hi to both of us._

"Were good you will be seeing us shortly so don't go anywhere got it." I said with a grin. I never realized how much I missed the sound of Dean's. I could tell he was depressed even over the phone. Just as I was about to respond I Ely said something

"Rose what's that?" I heard Ely ask me as she pointed to something up ahead of us.

" What the hell?!" I screamed dropping the phone as I realized there was a women standing in the middle of the road causing me to slam on my breaks.

"_Rosie!! ROSIE!!!" I heard the guys yelling into the phone._

"Were alright just one sec." I said into the phone quickly as grabbed my Beretta passing the phone to Ely and told her to stay in the car and lock the doors. I got out of the car holding my gun behind my back and walked up to the blonde woman in front of me.

"What the hell lady?! Are you trying to get hit or do you just make it a habit of standing in the middle of the road?!" She smirked at me and that's when I saw it. Her eye's turned totally black. I whipped my gun out a pointed it her.

"Demon"

"Hello Rosalie"

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?"

"Now now. No need to get testy I just wanted to chat?" She said with a giggle.

"Fine you want to talk, then talk before I change my mind and send your ass back to hell now."

"Have you thought about our offer?"

"I told the last son of a bitch that my answer was no"

"See now why can't you just be a good girl and join us. Ya know it would be a shame if something was to happen to precious Ely" When she said that I swear I saw red. Next thing I know is I'm charging at her but before I could even blink I felt a hand on my throat and my gun was on the floor.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You will join us Rosie. John's not around to protect you anymore..we took care of that." I heard her whisper into my ear.

"ROSE! LET HER GO YOU BITCH!" I heard Ely shout

"Ely…run." I tried to say but had a hard time with this bitch cutting off my air supply.

"He will come for you Rosie remember what I said" Then She sent me flying into the air. I felt my body crash into the windshield of my car and heard Ely scream my name before everything went black.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Dean's POV sometime earlier**

I finally got the impala fixed back into perfect condition. I both happy and upset about it. Of course I wanted my baby back to perfection but now I have nothing to keep me distracted from thinking about what had happened.

"Sam please tell me you have a case for us?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Well no but… I did manage to finally get into dad's voice mail. The man had like 10 passwords I had to figure out." Sam said

"Yeah sounds like him, so was there anything useful on it."

"There was this one message from this women named Ellen. She said that she could help him. And to stop by the roadhouse." Sam said. I never remember dad ever mentioning someone named Ellen or a roadhouse.

"Well I don't know who that is but we should find out what she was going to help him with. Maybe Bobby will know who it is and where to find her." I said as Bobby walked up.

"I see you finally finished up the impala so does that mean you boys are going to be heading out now?" he asked us.

"Yes. But there was a voice mail from some lady on our dad's phone said her name was Ellen and to stop at the roadhouse, you wouldn't happen to know where that would be would you?" Sam asked Bobby. Just has he was about to respond he's phone started going off.

"Hello?…Who is this?….Rosalie Conner's is that you?" Now when he said that, that really got my attention. I hadn't heard from Rosie in over a year. I actually missed her sarcastic ass. Same with Ely who I'm sure is with her ever since they became friends they have been inseparable.

"Rosie?" I asked Bobby who shook his head yes to me.

"Don't you be sarcastic with me young lady. It's been months since I have last heard from you or Elena. Speaking of which how are you girl's." Well good to know she is still sarcastic I thought with a chuckle as I listened to Bobby talk with her.

"Yes its true and before you ask the boys are here too. You always were a maniac on the road."

"Bobby. Bobby come on man let us speak with her and Ely we want to say hi too." I couldn't help but bug Bobby. After everything that had happened it would be good to hear the girls voices again. I looked at Sam to see him nod that he wanted to say hi too.

"Ok damn let me put on the speaker for you. Rosalie the boys want to say hi to you girls ok so your on speaker." Bobby said as he put it on speaker and handed me the phone.

"_Hey boy's"_ We heard the girl's say. I could help but grin.

"Hey how my favorite girl's doing?" I said as Sam said hey with a smile on his face as we heard them both giggle.

"_Were good you will be seeing us shortly so don't go anywhere got it." _Rose said. And damn if that didn't make me excited I could tell Sam was really happy about the news too.

"_Rose what's that?" _We all heard Ely say.

"_What the hell?!" _Rose screamed before the sound of tires screeching could be heard.

"Rosie!! ROSIE!!" I yelled trying to get her to tell me what the hell was going on. I was getting really nervous when they didn't say anything at first. Looking at Sam and Bobby I could tell they were too.

"_Were alright just one sec." Rose finally said to me. I heard her tell Ely to stay in the car and lock the doors before hearing a door slam shut._

"Ely you there!? What the hell is going on?" I yelled

"_There is a blonde woman in the middle of the road . We had to stop Rosie got out and went over to her. Something's not right Dean. I have a bad feeling about this."_ Ely said as I ran to the impala and got in with Sam, while Bobby got into his truck then we all speed out and down the road toward the girls. I handed the phone to Sam.

"Ely it's Sam were on are way but it's going to take us sometime to get to where you girls are. I need to tell me what's going on."

"_Ok Sam. Umm OMG! She's a Demon. Her eye's just turned black. Rosie has her gunned raise but there just standing there talking it looks like." _When I heard her say it was a demon I pushed the impala as fast as it would go.

"_ROSE!" Ely screamed_

"Ely! What's happening?" I yelled has Sam looked at me with a panic expression.

"_That bitch has her by the throat hanging in the air. I can't get out of the damn car. ROSE HOLD ON." _all of a sudden we heard glass break and Ely start yelling.

"_ROSE! LET HER GO YOU BITCH! NO! ROSE" _Ely shouted before there was a big crash and a gun being fired then the line went dead.

"SHIT!" I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel and told Sam to call Bobby to let him know what happened.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Authors POV**

30 minuets later the boys finally arrived to where the girls where. They heart's stopped when they saw Rosalie halfway through the windshield of her car unconscious . Elena was no better she was face down on the side of the road with blood running down the side of her face.

"Sam grab Ely, Bobby help me get Rosie." Dean shouted as he jumped out and ran over to where Rose was and started to pull her as gently as possible with off her car. After they finally got Rose out, Dean carefully carried her over to the impala and slide her into the back seat. He gently pushed her hair out of her face and stared at her for a second. He was pulled away when he heard a groan come from behind him. Looking he saw Ely standing next to Sam who had a arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling over.

"Where is that bitch?" She said holding a hand to her head.

"She was gone by the time we got here. Are you ok?" Sam asked her looking concerned.

"Yes I'm fine just a bump. OMG ROSE!" Ely screamed as she looked around for her.

"Whoa there Ely. She's in the back of the impala relax ok." Dean said walking over to them while Bobby stayed by the car where Rose was.

"Thank god." She muttered before looking over at roses Camaro and groaning.

"Aw man. She is going to be pissed when she sees her baby."

"How about we worry about that when we get to my house. You need to have your head looked at and Rosie needs to be looked at too." Bobby said coming over to them.

"Ok so ill follow u guys in Roses car." Ely said as she started to pull away from Sam but almost fell if he hadn't of caught her.

"I think ill drive" Sam said with a smile as her walked her to the passenger side door of the Camaro helping her in. They all nodded before heading back.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Thanks Bobby" Ely said as he handed her a beer. Currently they were all in Bobby's kitchen, after they patched up the girls they decided sit down and talk all but Rose who was still unconscious in the living room.

"So.." Dean said after everyone was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry" Ely said softly staring at her beer.

"Sorry for what Ely?" Sam asked as they stared at her confused.

"About John" She said looking up at them. This shocked them the boys but not Bobby since he knew the girls knew.

"How did you know?" Dean asked. Ely looked down at her lap nervously before looked up at them again sighing.

"I well…I have this gift I guess you good say. You see I can well feel people's life force that I'm close to."

"How long have you been able to do this?" Sam asked

"I've always been able to. I just never knew how to control it. But now I can and it helps me keep track of people. But anyway I realized that I couldn't feel John anymore and when I told Rose she wanted to track down you guys. That's why we were on are way to Bobby's we figured he would know where you were. I'm just so sorry" Ely said as she started to cry. Sam got up and pulled her into a hug. While Dean and Bobby glanced at each other. They all looked up as they heard a door slam.

"BITCH!" Rushing out the front door they saw Rose standing in front of her car with a pissed off look on her face.

"WAIT UNTIL I FIND THAT DEMON I'M SO GONNA SEND HER BITCH ASS TO HELL EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG HER ASS THERE MYSELF!" Rose scream as she ran her hand over her car muttering cuss words and saying how she was sorry.

"Rosalie" Ely whispered catching Roses attention before she ran to her throwing her arms around her and crying on her chest.

"Ely I'm so glad your ok." Rose said hugging her back. She pulled back and took her face into her hand as she examined her head seeing the bandage and black and blue mark.

"What the fuck did she do to you?" Rose growled out.

"After she tossed you back, I shot at her but she moved to fast and I missed next thing I know she's in front of me and backhanded me then I fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Oh she better hope I don't see her anytime soon or else she's dead" Rose hissed before finally noticing the boys standing behind them.

"Bobby, Sam, Dean" She said smiling at them. When she saw Dean she ran forward and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much Dean. I'm sorry about John too I came as soon as I found out." She whispered into his ear. When he heard that he hugged her even tighter

"Thanks Rosie. I missed you too." He whispered back before setting her down. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before jumping up on Sam and whispering how she was sorry and missed him too.

"Thanks Rose" Sam said with a small smile.

"Ok let all get inside. I want to know what the hell happened out there." Bobby said before we all went back into the house and sat in the living room. The girls sat down on the couch with both boys on either said while Bobby stood in the doorway. They were all quiet while Rose told them everything that happened. After she finished everyone was quiet. Thinking over everything that had happened.

"Who was are dad protecting you from?" Sam asked finally bring everyone out of there thoughts.

"The YED. He's been after me for months. Your father caught wind of it and actually saved me from him a little over a year ago. He want's me to join him. To rule by his side or something I guess. But I refuse. And now everyone I'm close to is going to die. _Oh god_" Rose said as she stood up fast.

"Rosie" Dean said stand up placing a hand on her shoulder. As he did though she flinched away shaking her head.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault! I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Rose said starting to become hysterical.

"Rose sweetie what are you talking about?" Ely said with wide eyes as she stood up and tried to reach out for Rose only to have her move away from her too.

"JOHN I KILLED HIM! THE DEMON SAID JOHNS NOT AROUND ANYMORE TO PROTECT ME BECAUSE THEY TOOK CARE OF IT. OH GOD!" Rose scream as she ran out of the house.

"ROSALIE!" they all yelled. Dean told them to stay here as he ran after her. He saw her staring at her car sobbing. He slowly walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"NO DEAN! I DON'T DESERVE T BE COMFORTED! ESPCIALLY BY YOU! YOU SHOULD HATE ME I BASCIALLY KILLED YOUR FATHER! IM SORRY…sorry" Rose yelled has she tried to break away from Dean but when he wouldn't let her go she collapsed to the floor Dean going down with her.

"shhh Rosie. I don't hate you. I could never hate you, you know that. Now I want you to listen to me ok?" Dean said softly trying to calm her down. When she continued to say sorry Dean took brought his hands to her face gently making her look at him.

"Rosalie Conner's look at me. Now don't interrupt me. It was not your fault ok. My Dad did not die because of you. You got that. No matter what that demon said it was not your fault. Sam and me don't blame you or hate you. Got it!" Dean said firmly as her eye's were wide with shock. She just nodded her head not trust her voice but still secretly felt like it was her fault. They silently sat there for a while, till finally Dean had to say something.

"Yeah know, you have to be the only girl I can tolerate having a chick flick moment with." Dean said making Rose giggle. He smiled happy that she was giggling and smiling up at him.

"It's cause you love me Dean" Rose said sticking her tongue out at him before he helped her up.

"Yeah yeah. Let's head inside now. The other's are probably worried about you." Dean said looking away scratching the back of his head. She shook her head still smiling. Leaning up she gave him a kiss on the cheek whispering thank you.

"Are you ok Rose?" Sam and Ely said at the same time as they saw them walk in the house.

"Yeah I'm ok now. Sorry about that guys" Rose said looking down at her shoes.

"It's not your fault Rose. I don't blame you so please don't blame yourself. I love you your like the older sis I never had." Sam whispered to her as he hugged her.

"Thanks' Sammy I love you too." She said back.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Ely asked after everyone was sitting back down.

"Well, we need to go to this roadhouse place and find this Ellen chick." Dean said

"You girls are welcomed to come if you want." Sam said with a smile. The girls looked at each other having a silent talk for looking back up at the boys and smiling.

"Sure" They both said.

"So it's settled then. Were off to the roadhouse." Dean said with a smirk.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**So there you have it the first chapter. The next one will be up soon. So stay tuned. Please read and review let me know what you think. I will be following the second season, BUT it's going to be different not everything that happened in the second season will happen and there will be other twists added. Remember the more reviews the faster ill update even if you say you hate it or something.**


End file.
